deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonite vs Yoshi
Description Pokémon vs Super Mario! Which cute dinosaur/dragon with a big nose will win in a fight to the death? We will see it today!!!!! Interlude Boomstick: If i kill a cute reptile, what would happen? Wiz: You would make a DEATH BATTLE episode!! Boomstick: WHAT??!!!! So stupid.... Wiz: Dragonite, the Dragon Pokémon. Boomstick: I think...and Yoshi, Mario´s...pet? Wiz: I´m Wiz and he is Boomstick, its our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win...IN A DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Dragonite Wiz: In Kanto, are a lot of Pokémon. Boomstick: But there's one who is only for experts, but to get it, you have to catch a Dratini and evolve it to a Dragonair. Wiz: And when Dragonair is level 55, he gets an enormous power, transforming into the Kawai, powerful, and rare dragon known as Dragonite!!!!! Height: 2,10 m Weight: 220 kg Boomstick: Dragonite is the most powerful Pokémon of Kanto, without considering Mewtwo. Wiz: That's right, Boomstick; Dragonite has impressive stats, with a big attack, good defense, and a good speed. HP: 91 Attack: 134 Defense: 95 Sp. Attack: 100 Sp. Defense: 100 Speed: 80 Boomstick: Good speed? I think no... Wiz: You don't know what Dragonite can do. The Pokédex says, he/she can go around the world in 16 hours!!! Considering the size of the planet, and comparing it with Dragonite´s feat, this means Dragonite can fly, at least, t the speed of 3189,25 km per hour/1981,708075 miles per hour, which is more than two times the speed of sound!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Boomstick: WOW, impressive...But...Can we talk about Dragonite´s attacks? Wiz: Why not... Boomstick: YAYYYYY!!!!!!! Wiz: Dragonite is a Pokémon based on the melee combat, but also has ranged attacks. Boomstick: He/she can use Fire Blast, Dragon Tail.... Wiz: You don't know anything about Dragonite, huh? Boomstick: I..only played...Pokémon Go... Wiz: Mother of god,...anyway, it can also use Dragon Pulse, Earthquake, Dragon Rush, and more. Boomstick: But his most powerful attack is Outrage, a move that is a Wombo Combo of powerful attacks, capable of taking down the toughest of Pokémon with a single strike. Wiz: But this attack has a crucial flaw. After he uses it, he gets confused, and being confused, he/she can be damaged by his/her own attacks, due to his/her lack of self-control. Boomstick: But that's no problem, with his or...her...potencial, every trainer want to catch it, and you know, is going to help you, in your adventure, with the objective, to become the best trainer ever. "Champion Lance challenged you for a battle" "Lance sents Dragonite" Yoshi Boomstick: Ok, we all know Mario is so powerful... WIz: But even the greatest heroes need some help... Boomstick: In his adventure, in Super Mario World, Mario get one friend, his pet, and...his friend and pet. Wiz: At that moment on, Mario met a new type of dinosaurs called as Yoshi. "YOSHI, YOSHI, YOSHI" Height: 1,34 m Weight: 31 kg Boomstick: But in the past, the Yoshis helped Baby Mario to find his brother, Baby Luigi, who was kidnaped by the evil Baby Bowser. If that's right, Yoshi is very old... Wiz: Yeah... Boomstick: I mean, the Yoshis were adult even when their friends were babies. Wiz: YEAH, OK... Boomstick: Anyway, Yoshi´s abilities are impressive. Wiz: For example, with his tongue, he can eat everything, fire, rocks, Goombas, Koopas.... Boomstick: And with that can do three things: 1- Make an Egg with the eaten object. 2- Bring back the eaten object like a projectile. 3- Just swallow it and nothing more. Wiz: Also, Yoshi is an expert in aerial combat, with his quick and powerful kicks he can hurt a lot. Boomstick: And also, he is veeeeery fast, in fact, is so fast he can humiliate Mario´s sub-sonic speed (because Mario can walk through walls), EVEN WHEN HE HAS MARIO ON HIS BACK!!!!!!!!! Wiz: That means Yoshi can run more or less, at 1,5 or 2,0 times the speed of sound!!! Boomstick: Yay, and there's one more thing to point. He has a god damn transformation. Wiz: Yeah, with two sacred wings, he can become Super Dragon. Boomstick: Super Dragon can fly, throw fireballs, and make massacres. And, he is, how can I say it...COMPLETELY INVULNERABLE. Wiz: But, ...Yoshi has an important flaw. Boomstick: He´s...like a kid. He's very coward, and when gets damaged, he cries. WIz: But without that, Yoshi is one of the most deadly, and cute character in the Mushroom Kingdom. "Yoshi´s victory animation of SSB4" Pre-DEATH BATTLE Wiz: Well, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once on for all. Boomstick: Its time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! DEATH BATTLE Dragonite appears flying over a forest, traveling and searching his family. Yoshi runs in the forest, and Dragonite looks at him. Yoshi with his tongue, eats Dragonite´s family, transform them into eggs, and throw them to a precipice. Fortunately, Dragonite´s family is still alive, but even with that, Dragonite was very angry after that, and goes wings to Yoshi, ready for vengeance. FIGHT! Dragonite uses Dragon Rush, but Yoshi avoids it. Dragonite uses Fire Blast, but Yoshi eats the flame and throws it back. Dragonite get burned. Dragonite flies to the sky, preparing a strategy, but Yoshi grabs Dragonite with his tongue, and throw him so far. In the impact, Dragonite gets unconscious. Yoshi runs to Dragonite and kicks his face. Yoshi thinks its time to end the fight, so he jumps and use a final attack, capable to take Dragonite down. But Dragonite avoids that, and catch Yoshi. Then, Dragonite flies, and throw Yoshi for the sky and use Dragon Tail. Yoshi gets hit. Dragonite uses Dragon Pulse to end Yoshi. Yoshi look like is dead. Dragonite flies to the precipice and goes to rescue his family. But a very intense light covers Yoshis almost dead body. Dragonite looks surprised to Yoshi. Yoshi became his transformation: Super Dragon. Yoshi throws a giant flame to Dragonite, burning him a lot. Dragonite knows he has no chance to that power, so he tries to escape with his family. But Yoshi doesn't accept that, so he grabs his neck with his tongue, and with his power, he could eat Dragonite´s head. Dragonite´s dead body falls into the precipice, but Yoshi obliterates it with a giant flame. K.O! Yoshi flies to the Mushroom Kingdom because he and his friends (Mario, Luigi, Toad, etc) are going to save Peach again Post-DEATH BATTLE Boomstick: So that's what happens when you kill a Pokémon, huh? Wiz: Yeah, Boomstick, well, Dragonite had the Speed and Strength advantage, but Yoshi´s abilities and his transformation were more than enough to defeat Dragonite. Boomstick: Yoshi in base form will lose against Dragonite, but with his transformation, no problem. Wiz: Yep, with his invulnerability and power, Super Dragon Yoshi was his triumph card. Boomstick: Dragonite´s power wasn´t enough when Yoshi was a bit more clever and tactic than our favorite Dragon. Wiz: And when Dragonite was almost defeated, all Yoshi had to do was finish him. Boomstick: Looks like Yoshi was dyno-mite in this fight. Wiz: The winner is Yoshi Category:'Mario vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:GabrielMaster721 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016